Todo por un chocolate
by sakuxsyao
Summary: Syaoran Li es el chico popular de la secundaria Tomoeda, recibe infinidad de Chocolates en el día de San Valentín, pero... el de Sakura Kinomoto ¿donde esta?


Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Esta historia es 100 % mía

Todo por un chocolate

Y otra vez llega San Valentín con todas sus cursilerías, sinceramente la peor fecha del año, me parece estúpido que deba haber un día para demostrarle a la persona que te gusta cuanto la quieres.

Perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Syaoran Li, soy un chico de 18 años, me caracterizo por ser un chico serio, amante de los deportes, ya que soy el capitán del equipo de futbol de mi instituto, y por lo cual… el 14 de febrero es un día frustrante para mi, por que desde las 7 de la mañana hasta la 1 de la tarde debo intentar esconderme de todas las chicas del colegio, con suerte… logro safarme de una, pero… lamentablemente no funciona con el resto de las chicas, que llegan con sus chocolates, de distintas formas y sabores según ellas me contaban, la verdad… nunca como los chocolates que me regalan, a pesar de que amo el chocolate, por lo cual se me hace muy difícil rechazar cada uno de los chocolates que me regalan.

Otra de mis características es que nunca me he enamorado, la verdad no creo en eso del amor verdadero, ni en ninguna cosa que se asemeje con el amor, por lo tanto nunca he dado una flor en mi vida a una chica.

Me explico… en Tomoeda es costumbre que los chicos le regalen una flor a la chica que le gusta, y como a mi nunca me intereso ninguna chica… nunca di una flor.

Pero… hay una chica que… es diferente, siento algo raro cada vez que estoy cerca de ella… tiene los ojos verdes más hermosamente profundos y perfectos que he visto en mi vida… que hace que me pueda perder en ellos por horas… pero, no se confundan esa chica NO me gusta.

Por las dudas su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, es capitana de porristas, y es una de las tantas chicas que forman filas para darme un chocolate, que por las razones que les explique anteriormente no acepto.

Miro mi mochila y frunzo el seño… que tontería, ese Eriol había puesto una rosa en mi mochila, por las dudas Eriol Hiragisawa es mi mejor amigo, al igual que el de Sakura, tiene una extraña fijación por mi… que a veces me asusta, pero se que no es del "otro bando" por que tiene novia, su nombre es Nakuru Akizuki, que esta en un grado menos que el nuestro.

Ahora me encuentro en el colegio, luego de haber rechazado unos 300 chocolate… para que vean que no exageraba cuando les decía que siempre recibo una GRAN cantidad de chocolates.

Pero… algo no estaba bien… Sakura… no me había dado su chocolate…

- De seguro todavía no llegó…

- ¿Quién todavía no llego Syao? (dijo una voz haciéndome dar un salto)

- ¡Eriol! me asustaste. (dije mirándolo asesinamente) Ya te dije que no te aparezcas de la nada.

- No lo puedo evitar, me encanta asustarte te ves tan mono.

- Eriol, deja tus rarezas que no estoy de humor.

- Eso ya lo note Syao, perdón por la curiosidad, pero… ¿Quién todavía no llega?

- Kinomoto…

- ¿Sakura? Estas equivocado ella fue de las primeras en llegar con Tomoyo.

- Pero… eso no puede ser… ya esta por ser la salida… nunca tarda tanto en darme mi chocolate… bueno… seguramente no habrá preparado este año.

- Pues lamento desilusionarte pero… si hizo chocolates, es más a mi como soy su mejor amigo me dio uno y déjame decirte que este año le salieron más deliciosos que nunca.

- Eriol… ¡TU TE COMISTE MI CHOCOLATE!

- Oye… que Saku no te haya dado un chocolate es problema tuyo, pero… ¿acusas un dulce e inocente chico que siempre te quiere a pesar de tus ataques de maldad en contra de mi persona?

- ¡Por supuesto que si!

- Syaoran ¡me ofendes! (dijo con voz amanerada)

- A ti nada te ofende Eriol, eres extraño y nadie te entiende, pero cambiando de tema… ¡Tu te comiste mi chocolate!

- ¡Que no me comí tu bendito chocolate!

Dejo de oírlo cuando veo a Sakura… tan linda como siempre, bueno, lo admito es hermosa pero NO me gusta.

- Cállate Eriol.

- Pero quien te cre…

- Cállate. (dije tapándole la boca, pués Sakura venía con su amiga)

La observe y note que venía sin su hermosa sonrisa… algo le pasaba.

- Saku… no me gusta verte así…

- Ya se me pasará Tomy… me canse de esperar… ahora solo debo aprender como olvidar…

- Pero…

- No, ya perdí las esperanzas…

Me la quede mirando sin creer lo que acababa de oír.

- ¡He allí la razón por la que no tienes tu añorado chocolate!

- Cállate Eriol…

No podía ser verdad… sakura… ¿se había cansado de mi?

- ¡Syao te estoy hablando!

- Perdón… ¿Qué decías?

- Que Sakura tiene un chocolate para Yukito Tsukishiro.

- ¡QUE!

Un sentimiento de odio y furia se apoderaron de mi.

- ¿¡¿LE VA A DAR MI CHOCOLATE A ESE IDIOTA?

- Ese "idiota" como tu dices, está enamorado de ella desde que entro al colegio.

- ¡No me importa! ¡ELA ES MÍA! Digo… ¡EL CHOCOLATE ES MÍO!

- Mejor te apresuras o la perderás.

- Eriol… yo NO estoy enamorado de Kinomoto.

- ¿Ah no? Bueno… si tu NO estás enamorado de Sakura yo soy… ¡YO SOY LOLA FLORES!

- ¿Lola Flores? Y esa… ¿Quién es?

- No tengo ni idea, pero… ¡ESE NO ES EL TEMA!, se hombre por una vez en tu vida y… ¡PELEA POR TU MUJER!

- Eriol… me asustas.

- Oíme bien Syao… si no la recuperas, te haré la vida un infierno.

- ¿Más de lo que ya me la haces? Ja, no lo creo.

- ¿De que hablas? Si yo siempre he sido bueno contigo.

Un frío recorrió por todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿¡¿TU BUENO CONMIGO?

- ¡Por supuesto! A caso… ¿pensabas lo contrario?

- Eriol… tu no eres bueno, eres un engendro del demonio.

- ¡DEJA DE INSULTARME!

- Yo solo digo "la verdad" (dije imitándolo)

- Por lo menos yo lo digo de verdad no como tu que eres ¡UN COBARDE POR NATURALEZA!

- QUE NO SOY…

Soy interrumpido por una persona que choca conmigo.

- Perdón Li… no te vi.

- Kinomoto…

La ayude a levantarse ya que se había caído y al tomar sus manos sentí algo… desconocido… sentí algo ¿cálido en mi interior?

- Lo lamento de verdad Li…

Dijo ella disculpándose… no tenía ese brillo tan hermoso que la caracteriza y que la hace tan diferente y especial… un minuto ¿YO PIENSO ESO?

- De verdad lo siento… (dijo para luego dejar caer unas lágrimas por sus mejillas)

Sin dudarlo, la abrace lo más fuerte que pude y deje que llorará mientras yo la tenía en mis brazos…

- Tranquila pequeña… todo va a estar bien. (le dije dulcemente mientras alzaba su mentón y le limpiaba las lágrimas)

- Li… yo…

- Tranquila… ven, vamos a tomar un helado ¿quieres?

- Si… gracias.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la cafetería y compramos dos helados uno de chocolate y otro de frutilla.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan triste? (pregunte tomando sus manos)

- Por que… quiero… quiero…

- ¿Qué quieres? (pregunte acariciando su rostro)

- Quiero olvidarte… ¡pero no puedo! (dijo soltando el llanto nuevamente y yo acercándome a ella para volver a abrazarla) Te amo Syaoran, desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti, pero… no puedo hacerme ilusiones… tu nunca te interesarías en mi. (dijo tristemente)

- Sakura, eso no es cierto… mírame pequeña. (dije alzando su mentón) yo… nunca me enamore… no se lo que es el amor, pero… cada vez que te veo… siento algo tan cálido y desconocido a la vez… y… la verdad es… que no me gusto que no me dieras mi chocolate este año.

Ok ok me gusta Sakura ¿felices? además también quiero mi chocolate ¬¬

- Tu… ¿querías mi chocolate? (me pregunto sorprendida)

- Si… este año si te lo iba a aceptar… y sentí celos.

- ¿Celos? ¿De quien?

- De Eriol y de Tsukishiro. Hablando de Eriol… ¿ahora donde se metió?

Ella me sonrió.

- ¿En serio tenías celos de tu mejor amigo?

- Si… pues creí que se había comido mi chocolate (dije sonrojado)

- ¿Y por qué de Yukito?

- Yukito… (dije gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño)

- Syao, jaja, no te pongas celoso. (dijo acariciando mi rostro y yo sonriéndole)

- ¿Le diste el chocolate? (pregunte celoso)

- No, por que no vino.

- Que suerte, o sea que no te regalo nada. (dije sonriendo)

- Pues… a decir verdad… me regalo unas flores de cerezo…

- Pero ¡el no vino! ¿Cómo rayos te llegaron las flores?

- Eriol me las dio.

- ¡ESE TRAIDOR!

Nota mental… asesinar a Eriol por ser UN VIL Y COBARDE TRAIDOR.

- No te enojes con Eriol, el solo cumplió un pedido de Yukito. Perdónalo por favor.

- Si me lo pides así ¿Cómo podría decirte que no preciosa?

¡WOW! ¿Y yo desde cuando estoy tan cursi?

La veo sonrojada aprovecho y me acerco a ella para luego acercar mi rostro lentamente al de ella… la veo sonreír y cerrando los ojos al igual que yo… siento que ya estamos por besarnos… estamos tan…

- ¡SYAO!

- ¿Eriol? ¡ERIOL! ERES UN VIL TRAIDOR.

- Ay Syao, creí que ya se había terminado la hora de molestar al buen Eriol.

- Se acabara cuando tu me dejes tranquilo.

- Eso es difícil… no aseguro nada.

- Eriol no se si te diste cuenta, pero Saku y yo necesitamos estar SOLOS.

- Que directo eres Syao, un minuto… ¿dijiste Saku?

Ambos volteamos y vimos a Sakura sonrojada, tome su mano y le di un beso en la palma.

- Ah bue… creo que molesto.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Eriol, ahora haznos el favor de desaparecer.

- Que buen amigo eres Syao (dijo sarcásticamente)

- Y sere más "bueno" si no te largas en este instante. (mirándolo asesinamente)

- No quiero morir tan joven… adiós Saku. (dijo para luego irse rápidamente)

- Adiós Eriol.

Nos volvimos a quedar solor.

- Bueno… Saku… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Claro que si Syao.

Nos sonreímos y nos volvimos a acercar, cerramos los ojos y ahora si nos besamos dulcemente, fue el momento más dulce y perfecto que viví, nos abrazamos y seguimos besándonos, luego de unos minutos nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

- ¿Te vas a ir sola a casa?

- Si, por que Tomy ya se fue con mi hermano.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Por supuesto, y de paso te doy tu chocolate. (sonreí y la bese)

Nos fuimos tomados de la mano hasta que entramos a su casa, ella me pidió que la esperara mientras iba por MI chocolate.

- Toma mi amor.

Sonreí al ver el gran chocolate en forma de corazón.

- Gracias preciosa, yo tengo algo para ti también.

- ¿Para mi?

- Si, se que no es como las flores que te regalo Tsukishiro pero… te la doy de corazón, además es la primera vez que regalo una flor a alguien.

Le doy una rosa roja que encontré en el jardín del colegio, y supe que tenía que dárselo a Saku.

De pronto veo que ella comienza a lagrimear.

- Mi amor… ¿Por qué lloras?

- De felicidad… es el regalo más hermoso que me pudiste dar Syao. (dijo abrazándome) te amo.

- Yo también te amo. (dije para luego besarla dulcemente)

Ahora ya han pasado 4 años… Saku y yo nos casamos hace 2 años y tenemos un niño que lamentablemente es idéntico a mi, cosa que a ella le fascina, pero… se que muy pronto tendré la niña que tanto deseo, una pequeña idéntica a mi flor de cerezo.

Hay veces en que me pongo a pensar… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Saku me hubiera dado el chocolate en el colegio? Agradezco que no lo hiciera a tiempo, ya que todo empezó por un chocolate.

N/a: Holiiiiii waaaaaa un nuevo fic ^^ estoy feliz, lo escribí hace 1 año y espere hasta san valentin para subirlo, no lo pude subir ayer por que rendí física y PASEEEEEEEE siiiiii, mañana rindo matemáticas y tengo miedo T.T pero creo que pasare jajaja, con respecto a mis fics no se preocupen termino mis pruebas y actualizo todos ^^ espero que les guste el fic un beso enorme LOS QUIEROOOOOOO.


End file.
